Teach Me
by EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: Entry for Slash Backslash 3.0 contest. Edward is a 90 year old virgin whose human girlfriend wants him to make love to her. He is overcome with performance anxiety - can Jasper help ease his fears? Edward/Jasper VampSlash.


**SLASH BACKSLASH 3.0 CONTEST**

**Title: **Teach Me

**Author: **EdwardsMate4ever

**Pairing: **Jasper/Edward

**Rating, Disclaimer, and appropriate Warnings: **M for lemons. I don't own these characters or this world. Male X Male Slash

**Word Count: **4,248

Please see all entries at fanfiction  
>.netcommunity/Slash_Backslash_3_0/74941/14/0/1/"

**Summary: **Edward is a 90 year old virgin whose human girlfriend wants him to make love to her. He is overcome with anxiety - can Jasper help ease his fears? MxM Slash.

**Teach Me**

Finally, I get the house almost entirely to myself, and I can't even enjoy it.

I'd been itching to dive into my new Civil War tome and pick apart the fact from the fiction, but it was damn near impossible with the hustle and bustle that constantly flowed through the Cullen household. So many strong personalities combined with the lack of sleep - there was always something going on to distract me from reading. Somehow, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were able to lose themselves in a book amongst the chatter and noise. I was particularly impressed at Edward's ability to do this. But not me. I always found myself rereading the same line over and over.

Now, the house was virtually empty. All of the women were on a shopping trip in Seattle, so they would be gone for the whole day. Emmett went with them to leer at Rose trying on lingerie - I was certain that he'd be coerced into carrying a mountain of shopping bags. Stupid man. Carlisle was working at the hospital, as usual. The only one who stayed behind was Edward, and only because Bella was visiting with Jacob in La Push. She was going to a bonfire over there, so she'd be gone even longer than the shoppers.

I wouldn't normally mind having Edward in the house - he usually kept to himself up in his room. That was exactly what he was doing now. But today, his emotions were ruling him, and thus, in turn, ruling me. Edward was prone to brooding and self-doubt, so I was familiar with dealing with those emotions in small doses whenever he was nearby. But the air in the house was never so laden with the anxiety, frustration and doubt it had today. It was also tinged with lust, not a feeling I often felt coming from Edward. It was all getting to be too much for me - I felt like I was choking - I couldn't concentrate on anything but Edward and his wallowing.

I shook my head, trying shake off the oppressive atmosphere. I began to read about the battle at Fort Sumpter. I was only a few paragraphs in before my head felt squeezed by a sharp updraft of angst. I grimaced, shifting in my seat. The emotion shifted slightly. I took a steadying breath, willing the torrent away, and resumed my reading. I was able to get through a few more paragraphs before a tidal wave of insecurity pushed me against the back of the couch. Intense insecurity always made my stomach flip, like I was going to throw up. I threw the book down on the couch next to me and stood. I couldn't take it anymore - I had to see what had him so worked up. I scaled the stairs and was outside his door quickly, my hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Come in Jasper." The softness of his voice was barely audible through the heavy wooden door.

I entered the room and saw Edward sitting in the middle of the king-sized bed he'd bought for Bella. His knees were hugged tight to his chest, and he was rocking slightly. It was an upsetting sight.

_Geez, Edward, what's got into you? Your emotions are all over the place. You're driving me to distraction._

His distressed feelings only intensified upon hearing my thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Sorry," he rasped.

Perhaps I was rash. Perhaps that wasn't the right way to approach this. If I was going to get any reading done tonight, I had to get to the bottom of this first. I approached the bed and sat on the edge of it. _Do you want to talk about it?_

He let out a heavy sigh. "There's no point. There's nothing you can do."

I shot him a pointed look. _You don't know that. I can feel your anxiety. Come on, what's going on?_

He sighed again, deeper this time, his shoulders slumping inward. "It's Bella. She...desires me."

I couldn't help but laugh. He shot me a hateful glare. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. I just don't really see what the problem is. You want her too - I can feel it, quite palpably." I waved my hand in the air to indicate the lust surrounding him.

"Of course I do," he snapped. He squeezed his eyes shut again, attempting to make the ball he had formed himself into ever smaller.

"Are you worried you'll bite her?" I probed. "I'll admit, the instinct is strong, but you have amazing control that rivals even Carlisle's. You won't hurt her." I continued in my thoughts. _And if instinct does get the better of you, just bite your own arm or something. It's not as good, but it'll suffice._

He opened his eyes and stared straight ahead, shaking his head. "I'm accustomed to the scent of her blood at this point. I'm confident I won't bite her."

I rolled my eyes. This was like pulling teeth. _Okay, then what?_

His growing embarrassment hung heavy in the air as the silence grew. It was suffocating. I pleaded with my mind. _Edward, please let me help you._

He gritted his teeth tightly before giving in to my plea. "It's just...well...I don't know what I'm doing."

I scoffed audibly. _I find that hard to believe, Edward. You can read the mind of everyone that crosses your path. I'm sure you've seen it all and then some._

He started toying with the comforter, pulling off imaginary tufts of lint. "Yes. I know the mechanics. But seeing is not the same as doing." He bit his lip hard, hesitating. "What if I..." he trailed off. I waited for some time for him to gather up the confidence to continue, keeping my mind blank of the various scenarios that threatened to show themselves to him.

All at once, the words tumbled awkwardly from his lips. "I've never been with anyone. And I can't read _her_ mind. What if I'm terrible? What if I can't please her? And, what if I can't...last?"

He hung his head in humiliation, covering his face with his hands. Posed like that, with his knees tucked under his chin, he looked very much the teenager he would always be. It was easy for me to forget, amid all of the decades of worldliness and knowledge that resided within him, that this area was completely foreign to him. Even when he was a human - he was coming of age in the 1900s. Sex just wasn't talked about or engaged in out of wedlock. And as a vampire, he had no mate for 90 years. The poor man had nothing to go on but pictures in the minds of others.

I felt bad for him, but I buried my pity. He didn't need to feel that right now. Instead, I flooded him with understanding and love. He met my eyes and I felt his gratitude wash over me. I gave him the sweetest smile I could. _So, you're wondering about how two bodies react in the act of love._

He nodded shyly, looking away from me, back down at the comforter. As I took in his profile, his features creased with unease, I admired his innocent beauty. It would be a lie to say I hadn't noticed his beauty in the fifty years I had known him, but I never fully appreciated him before this moment. His lean, lithe limbs wrapped around his trim body. His long, slender fingers toying with the blanket. A strong desire to comfort him and wash his fears away flooded my senses. I was overwhelmed with the urge to touch him. To show him first hand how his body would react to hands and lips covering every inch of him. I felt my arousal beginning to ignite. The burn of desire took hold inside my chest before creeping into the pit of my stomach. I pictured pure, virtuous Edward beneath me, writhing with carnal passion. The fire reached into my groin and my desire grew exponentially. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

He looked up sharply, surprised by the turn in my thoughts. I gazed deep into his golden eyes. _Do you want me to help you? _

"I...I don't know..." he stammered. His mind was confused, but his body wasn't. He was just as affected by the desire wafting out of me as I was. His eyes were swiftly turning black under the onslaught of my growing passion. I could almost taste his longing in the air.

_Let me try._ Creeping closer to him, I ran a hand up his calf, resting it behind his knee. He didn't pull away as I had expected him to, so I gently pulled his body to meet mine. Our noses almost touched, his sweet breath washing over my face and his breathing came more quickly. We stared deep into each other's eyes, lost in the weight of the electric charge coursing between us. His nervous tension was palpable, but his want overshadowed it. I rubbed my nose against his, inhaling deeply as I angled my head so that our lips almost brushed together. _I want you, Edward._ His breath hitched, and his eyes fluttered closed. I ran my hand through the hair at the top of his neck. _Do you want me?_

"Yes," he whispered. I took my opening and captured his lips with mine. We started off with feather-light, gentle caresses but that didn't last long. His long dormant need was taking hold of him. His lips pressed mine more urgently, running his tongue along my lower lip and giving it a tug with his teeth. I opened up for him, clutching his hair and pulling him closer than it seemed possible. Our tongues battled for dominance, running over each other's sharp, venom coated teeth, searching every dark recess of our mouths. The kiss could have lasted a few minutes or a few hours - time stood still and neither of us needed to breathe. He already knew about kissing though - it was all he and Bella ever did. He needed to feel something new. I retreated from his mouth, moving my swollen lips across his jaw, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck.

As I nipped and licked at the sweetness of his neck, his hands twisted in my long blond hair, tugging on it whenever he particularly liked what I was doing. It wasn't enough for me. _I want to hear you, Edward. Bella will want to hear you enjoy her touch too._ I bit down on his shoulder as I palmed the crotch of his jeans, feeding his aching erection with the friction he didn't realize he desperately needed. He bucked his hips into me and groaned deep in his chest. _That's what I want to hear._ I replaced my hand on his crotch with my thigh. I ground hard against him as I dipped my hands under his shirt and explored the planes and valleys of his chest.

"Please, I need more," Edward begged me in a husky voice. I'd never heard him use that tone, so heavy with need. It sent a bolt of electricity through me. _As you wish._ I pushed him so he was lying on his back and crawled over him, straddling his hips. I dipped my mouth to the hollow of his throat and popped open each button of his shirt, agonizingly slow, dragging my tongue along his chest and abdomen as I descended. His moans of delight spurred me on. His shirt fell open as I slid the last button out of its eye. I sat up, admiring the perfect form below me. His youthful pecs and abs were nicely defined - not bulging, but sinewy and strong. His sculpted body reminded me of the Greek god Eros, or the Roman god Apollo. He bit his lip and grinned bashfully. _You're beautiful._ I leaned down and kissed him where his heart once beat, making him sigh.

I sat up and swiftly removed my own shirt. Lying back down on him, our bare chests pressed together. Our mouths found each other again as we writhed against one another, just reveling in the delicious friction of skin against skin. His hands were everywhere, ghosting down my arms and back, before tugging at the waistband of my jeans. _Oh, ready so soon?_ He gave me a coy smile and licked me from my collarbone up to the sensitive spot behind my ear. I shuddered at the feel of his wet muscle against my skin. "Mmm" I moaned in appreciation, "You want it, boy? You got it. But not just yet." He let out a dejected whimper. I didn't let his disappointment linger.

I dipped my head down to his chest and flicked one of his dark, hardened buds with the tip of my tongue. His back arched and a moan escaped him. _Remember this - Bella will like it too._ And I went to work on him, assaulting his nipple with flicks and nips while twisting, pinching and rolling the other between my thumb and forefinger. His body convulsed in shudders, digging his nails into my shoulders, rubbing his groin against my stomach, gasping and moaning, just the way I wanted.

Without pausing my attentions on his chest, I made quick work of his jeans and boxer briefs. He gasped at the shock of being suddenly exposed, which pleased me immensely. Ignoring the throb inside my own jeans, I focused on his pleasure. _No matter how bad you want it, take care of your partner first. _I heard his sharp intake of breath as I traced my tongue along the contours of his ab muscles while simultaneously trailing my fingers along his inner thighs. I teased his flesh, getting close to where he wanted my touch most before moving away again. "Jasper, please!" I raised my eyes to meet his beleaguered gaze. "Stop torturing me..." he whined.

Not breaking eye contact, I curled my lips into a devilish grin and wrapped my fingers around his length, sending his body quivering. I swiped my thumb over the swollen head, dipping into his slit and spreading the leaking fluid around the tip. His head fell back against the pillow, his eyes rolling back. His strangled cry was music to my ears. I watched his long, slender cock respond as I worked him over with my hand, pumping up and down in a controlled, but rapid rhythm, sliding the smooth skin over the steel muscle beneath. It jerked and twitched under my expert handiwork, soft moans tumbling from his lips. The air surrounding him was turning frantic - I knew he must be close, the knot in his stomach tightening, begging for release. But I wasn't done with him yet.

I released my grip on him and he growled. I settled into a crouch between his thighs, keeping him aroused with kisses and caresses along his hips and thighs. I sent him an aura of calm to try and mitigate his impeding euphoria and extend our little lesson. I silently removed my own pants - I'd gone commando today. He was so wrapped up in sensation, he didn't seem to notice. The aura of calm seemed to be working - he was still moaning quietly, but the frenetic energy had lessened. He was more in control of himself. Time to ramp it back up.

My tongue snaked out, licking up his inner thighs and over the indents where his legs met his torso. I buried my nose in his hair and nuzzled, inhaling his musky fragrance. The potent odor sent a chill up my spine. I needed to taste him. Edward's sudden output of excitement told me he heard my thought, and his anticipation spurred me forward. I watched him through my eyelashes as I dragged my tongue along the underside of his length, from base to head. He gasped and writhed against me, his hands making fists in my hair. I swirled my flattened tongue around his head, tasting his essence. _Mmmm, just like honey._ He clutched my hair tighter and tugged me closer. The slight sting of his pulling was making me wild. I plunged my wet, hot mouth over him, taking him in to the hilt. Ecstasy exploded in the room as his head hit the back of my throat. I swallowed hard around him.

"Jesusfuckingchrist!" he screamed, his chest heaving.

He so rarely swore, it turned me on to know I made him utter those words. I moaned around him and the vibration from my throat shot through his cock, unleashing another string of erotic curses from his lips.

"Holy fucking shit, Jasper! Ungh...so good..."

I started bobbing my mouth over him, setting a pace only a vampire could, taking him in fully and retreating until only the tip was hidden between my lips before plunging back down. I rolled his balls lightly in his sack as I worked him over. Every ecstatic moan sent an electric shock straight to my core.

The energy in the room was crackling with Edward's rapture. He was close and I was going to let him have it this time. _Always make sure your partner comes first. _I tugged gently on one ball as I dragged my teeth along the underside of his pulsating cock. That did it - his back contorted impossibly as he bucked his hips into my face. The words he spewed were mostly incoherent as he came hard in my mouth. I greedily swallowed, sucking down every last drop. When he was spent, I removed him from my mouth, placing a tender kiss on the tip before slinking back up to hover over him. His body was still quaking in the aftermath of his orgasm. I was proud of myself. He'd never had more than his own hand to provide him pleasure before. His mind must be utterly blown right now.

He nodded, his eyes still closed to me. I leaned in for a kiss, letting him taste himself on my tongue. _Only when you are sure your partner has been satisfied should you start thinking about your own pleasure. _I rubbed my rock hard cock against his stomach, eliciting a groan from both of us. I felt his softened member start to stiffen against my thigh. I gazed into his dazed eyes. "Pay close attention, Edward. This next part is the most important if you want to make her first time successful." He nodded with interest and a touch of trepidation, just like a good student would.

I captured his mouth once again with mine, feeding his fire with my own. My hands roamed everywhere they could reach, ramping him back up to a fever-pitch. I heard his groans and pants resurfacing, and his lust intensified until he was back at my level, silently begging me for more. Even though he'd never done this before, his body responded to me naturally. His need almost painful now, he pushed his erection up against my stomach, his knees splaying open, his hands grasping my ass and crashing me against him. Edward was more than ready for me. I broke from the kiss and raised three fingers to his lips, pressing against them firmly. My mind was blank but he instinctively knew what to do. He took my long fingers all the way in, sucking them as though he was sucking the life from a mountain lion. He released my hand when I was sufficiently coated with his venom, my fingers dripping wet.

We stared deeply into each other's eyes as I dragged my knuckles down his body, between his thighs, below his sack. He stiffened when he felt my dampened finger press against his tight ring of muscle. His nervousness rising, I sought to soothe him. "Shhh," I cooed in his ear. "Just relax for me, Edward." I sent a course of ease through him, and he calmed enough for me to glide one finger inside of his body. He tensed against my entry, but I levied it with a few well-placed strokes of his cock with my free hand. Soon, he was moaning again as I slid my digit in and out. Soon, he was grinding his ass against my hand, so I added another finger, stretching him further. He welcomed that intrusion, so I slipped in a third, thoroughly preparing him for me.

"Edward, watch me," I commanded. He gazed at me through heavy lids, never tearing his eyes away as I coated the palm of my free hand with copious amounts of my own venom, and pumped my own cock, lubricating it thoroughly for him. My manhood was not as long as Edward's, but it was much thicker. He stared as I stroked myself, and his eyes widened as I lowered myself above him. A gasp escaped when he felt the tip of my engorged cock pressed against his entrance and I felt a flash of fear take hold of him. Scared of the unknown, he pushed against my shoulders.

I halted any forward motion and laid soft, soothing kisses along his neck. I was aching to enter him, to feel his tight virgin walls gripping and squeezing the length of me. Fighting to keep control of myself, I tried to soothe him with my thoughts, looking into his wild eyes directly as my hands continued to caress his body. _What you're feeling is totally natural. It's okay to be scared. She'll be scared too. It will be uncomfortable at first, but I promise to make it better. Remember how I take care of you, and use it when you're with her. _He slowly nodded. I repositioned myself at his entrance. _Do you want me inside you, Edward?_ He took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes.

I pressed myself into him, slowly but steadily, not stopping when I felt the barrier push back against me. I pushed myself past, trying to make his pain quick and brief. He whimpered, clutching my shoulders. _It's alright. The pain will subside soon._ When I was fully seated, my hips pressed against his, I stilled my body, allowing him time to adjust to me. It took all of my willpower to hold off from thrusting - he was so warm and wet and gloriously tight - my cock felt like it was caught in a heavenly vice.

My unadulterated elation must have reached him, because he started to move against me. He rubbed his cock against my stomach. "Move," he murmured in desperation. I needed no further encouragement. I rocked against him, pulling myself almost completely out, before sinking back in, slowly at first, then picking up speed. He lifted his hips to meet my thrusts eagerly, his sensitive cock sandwiched in the friction of our bodies gliding against each other.

His head thrashed against the bed, "Harder, Jasper! Deeper, please!" he cried.

I adjusted my angle and thrust in deep, finding the sweet spot within him. The exquisite torture of his already tight walls clamping down on me as he let out a strangled cry of pleasure consumed me. I wanted to hear him again and again, screaming my name, clawing desperately at my back. I picked up speed, repeatedly hitting his spot, sending him into an animalistic frenzy.

I was in a state of wanton ecstasy, a state which I emitted freely for Edward to share. We were utterly lost in one another. The air hung so thick with pleasure that I could no longer tell where my passion ended and his began. Our bliss was shared - we were one in this moment in time.

The air in the room spiked suddenly and seemed to constrict around me. He was on the brink of coming undone. _Let go for me._ Two more strokes was all it took to send him over the edge. He screamed my name and howled, gripping my arms so hard that a human bone would surely have broken. His hot seed exploded between us, coating our abdomens. I came quickly after as his muscles squeezed me so tightly I thought my cock might pop. He moaned at the feeling of my seed spilling inside him.

I collapsed upon him and we stayed pressed together as the air around us regulated and our bodies recovered. Eventually, I felt Edward gently shove my chest. I rolled off of him and he turned on his side to face me, propping himself up on an elbow. His face wore a look of total satiation.

"Thanks, Jasper. That was incredible." He smiled wide.

"Happy to help." I replied, giving him a little wink. _Are you more confident now?_

"Definitely," he said, lying back down and staring blissfully at the ceiling. "I feel great." He paused before chuckling softly. "You can probably finish your book tonight."

_Sweet._

The End.


End file.
